


Красная Шапочка и Серый Волк

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Frat Boy Derek Hale, Frat Boy Stiles Stilinski, Gay Panic, Halloween Costumes, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Дерек надеялся хорошо провести время на вечеринке. Но он никак не ожидал встретить там хорошенькую детку, одетую Красной Шапочкой, словно вышедшую из его  фантазий.





	Красная Шапочка и Серый Волк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Little Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170237) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 

Дом Братства был битком набит разряженными к Хэллоуину людьми. В толпе попадались уже ставшие классикой костюмы Франкенштейна, вампиров, мумий, завёрнутых в туалетную бумагу, и привидений в простынях с вырезанными дырками для глаз и так далее, но некоторые всё же проявили больше фантазии, одевшись, например, как Питер Пэн, Охотники за привидениями, Бэтмен, Человек-Паук, там даже была компания ребят, косплеящих персонажей Сейлор Мун.

Дерек машинально оглядел себя. Сегодня на нём была пара потертых тут и там джинсов и рваная рубашка без рукавов, оставляющая его бицепсы и пресс обнаженными. Кисти рук были затянуты в перчатки, с тыльной стороны покрытые мехом, а вместо ногтей красовались когти. Эрика также немного поколдовала с гримом и накладками на лицо, сделав Дерека идеально похожим на оборотня.

– Напомни мне ещё раз, зачем я напялил на себя этот идиотский наряд, – проворчал Дерек, повернувшись к Бойду.

Бойд выбрал образ Супермена, надев ярко-синий обтягивающий костюм с красной буквой S на груди.

— Потому что сегодня Хэллоуин и у нас костюмированная вечеринка, – озвучил очевидное Бойд, отпивая из своей бутылки.

– Что было не так с тем вариантом, который выбрал я? – спросил Дерек.

– То, что это был вообще не костюм, ты выглядел как обычно, – отозвался Бойд.

– Конечно, я ведь собирался изображать серийного убийцу, – Дерек холодно посмотрел на него, – а они выглядят как обычные люди.

– Этот крутой-мэн-взгляд на мне не работает, Хейл, – фыркнул Бойд. Сделав последний глоток, он допил свое пиво. – Я собираюсь поискать еще выпивки, тебе захватить?

– Спасибо, нет, – покачал головой Дерек.  
– О'кей.

Дерек посмотрел, как Бойд пересекает комнату, и его взгляд плавно переместился к фигурке, замершей у входной двери.  
Кто-то нарядился как Красная Шапочка: в белую рубашку и красную юбку, широкий черный пояс плотно обхватывал талию, словно корсет, складками собирая рубашку. Яркая юбка, отделанная по краю белым кружевом, обтекала бедра, оставляя длинные стройные ножки открытыми. 

Образ завершала пара лакированных красных туфель на шпильке и красный бархатный плащ.

Дерек с трудом сглотнул, его пульс барабанной дробью гремел в ушах.

Красная Шапочка слегка повернулась, улыбнувшись проходящему мимо Бойду.

Глаза Дерека широко распахнулись, а сердце пропустило удар.

Замерев, он уставился на Красную Шапочку, словно загипнотизированный бликами золотистого света в темно-карих глазах, делающими их похожими на озёра золотого ликера или мёда. Тонкие пальцы провели по каштановым волосам, убирая их от лица. Бледная кожа оказалась усыпана созвездиями родинок.

Стайлз. 

Последний из новичков Братства.

Дерек, быстро отведя взгляд, посмотрел на его ноги, чувствуя, как его накрывает волна паники.

"Я не гей, – думал он. – Правда ведь?"

Этот вопрос эхом звучал в его мыслях.

Искоса поглядывая, он облизнул взглядом соблазнительный изгиб бедер, подчеркнутый мягкими волнами юбки, тонкую талию и длинную шею.

"Я пока еще не увлекся им, – колебался он, – но, черт возьми, я хочу этого".

Он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем направился к Стайлзу.

– Ты заблудилась, Красная Шапочка? – спросил он.

Стайлз поднял на него взгляд.

Дерек оперся одной рукой о стену, нависая над Стайлзом и перекрывая ему путь к отступлению. С самой очаровательной улыбкой, на какую он был способен, Дерек смотрел в его орехово-медовые глаза. Низким зловещим голосом он проурчал:

– Если ты ищешь Большого Злого волка, то я к твоим услугам.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Ты думаешь, это смешно, что ли? – выпалил он. – Я все понимаю. Сначала вы наряжаете новичка в женские шмотки, а потом собираетесь хорошенько повеселиться, прикалываясь над ним. Спасибо, но не интересует.

– Я не разыгрываю тебя, поверь, – тихо ответил Дерек, – и платье тут ни при чём. Я точно так же был бы рад тебя видеть и без этого наряда.

Стайлз удивлённо моргнул.

– А ты не тратишь время попусту? – ухмыльнулся он. – Я думаю, ты пьян.

– Пьян от любви, – закончил за него Дерек, ловя его взгляд. – Зачарован твоим взором, околдован волшебным звуком твоего голоса. 

Стайлз расхохотался.

– Шутишь, да? – смог выдавить он между приступами смеха, – Это самый ужасный комплимент, какой я только слышал. Романтичный, но банальный. Ты совершенно точно пьян.

– Я хотел сказать, – ответил Дерек низким голосом, придвигаясь ближе. – Ты самый восхитительный человек из всех, кого я знаю.

– Бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие глаза? – насмешливо пропел Стайлз. 

– Что мне сделать, чтобы убедить тебя в моей искренности?– спросил Дерек.

– Протрезветь и снова рассказать все это, когда на мне будут штаны, – ответил Стайлз прямо.

Дерек опустил взгляд на полупустую бутылку в своей руке.

– Я не пьян, – заверил он, – может, выпил немного, но не захмелел.

Стайлз смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Дерек, сдаваясь. – Что мне сказать прямо сейчас, чтобы убедить тебя в том, что я не лгу?

Стайлз замолк на минуту, задумчиво покусывая губу. Он развернулся к Дереку, внимательно глядя в глаза:

– Расскажи, что тебе нравится во мне?

– Мне нравится твоя улыбка, – мгновенно и искреннее ответил тот, – как из-за нее на щеках появляются ямочки, а твои орехово-карие глаза начинают сиять, словно подсвеченные изнутри золотым светом. От твоей улыбки в комнате будто становится светлее, и каждый раз, как я ее вижу, в моем животе начинают порхать бабочки, а сердце сбивается с ритма.

Стайлз в шоке уставился на него. 

– Тебя не волнует, что о тебе подумают другие, – продолжил Дерек. –  
Члены Братства посмели нарядить тебя в платье, но тебя это совершенно не беспокоит. Ты умеешь рассказывать о том, что тебя волнует так, чтобы заинтересовать этим остальных. Ты можешь говорить о чем угодно, и люди будут слушать тебя.

Стайлз замер в растерянности, не в силах вымолвить и слова дрожащими губами.

– Мне нравятся твои глаза, они карие – но не только. В тени они шоколадные, при рассеянном свете – ореховые, а на солнце – золотые. Они потрясающие, просто слов нет. Когда я смотрю в них, то пропадаю. Забываю, о чем говорил и о чем думал.

Дерек помолчал.  
– У меня от тебя захватывает дух, – признался он, – в тебе нет ничего, что бы мне не нравилось.

Прежде чем он осознал это, Стайлз сократил расстояние между ними и впился в его губы поцелуем.

Дерек шумно выдохнул, расслабленно опустив плечи. Он закрыл глаза, когда Стайлз обнял его за шею, стиснув в кулаках рваные края его рубашки и цепляясь за них.

Дерек придвинулся еще ближе к Стайлзу, не оставив и миллиметра расстояния между их телами и вжимая его в стену. Он обхватил лицо Стайлза одной ладонью, а вторую положил ему на пояс, притягивая к себе и окутывая своим теплом.

Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул, вплетая свои пальцы в волосы Дерека, мягко потягивая за отдельные прядки одной рукой, а второй оглаживая плечо, бицепс и спину.

Его легкие горели так сильно, что хотелось кричать, но Стайлз отчаянно не хотел останавливаться. Ослабев, он обмяк в руках Дерека.

Они отстранились, переводя дыхание.

Стайлз облизнул свои губы и широко улыбнулся, заметив ошеломленное выражение лица Дерека.

– Ого, – прошептал тот, тяжело дыша.

Стайлз выскользнул из объятий Дерека и отступил на шаг к входной двери. Озорная улыбка появилась на его лице:  
– Поговорим, когда протрезвеешь.

Он растворился среди гостей, оставляя потрясенного Дерека одного.

Бойд вернулся в комнату, неся пиво. Он перевел взгляд с Дерека на толпу, проследив за его поплывшим взглядом.

– Что я пропустил? – спросил он.  
– Ничего важного, — отозвался Дерек тихо, пряча улыбку в уголках губ.


End file.
